brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мортис
Мортис - мифический боец, отличающийся от других своей атакой, позволяющей ему бросаться вперёд на небольшую дистанцию. Во время своей обычной атаки он моментально перепрыгивает некоторое расстояние, что дает ему преимущество в скорости. Используя свой Супер, Мортис вызывает рой летучих мышей, которые забирают здоровье противников, восстанавливая при этом его. 'Атака: Взмах лопатой' Мортис бросается вперед на короткое расстояние, нанося умеренный урон любым вражеским Бойцам на своем пути. Мортис не может выполнить свою Атаку без рывка, если он не бросится к ближайшей стене. Эта атака технически является рукопашной атакой, но рывок эффективно дает ей короткий радиус. 'Супер: Кровь жизни' Мортис запускает летучих мышей в одном прямом направлении и при их контакте с врагом, наносят урон, восполняя при этом здоровье самого Мортиса. Они быстро передвигаются, игнорируя стены и прочие препятствия, имеют умеренное распространение и преодолевают большие расстояния, из за чего увернуться от них крайне сложно. Эти летучие мыши так же способны наносить урон абсолютно всем бойцам в зоне досягаемости, другими словами, прошивают их насквозь- что позволяет Мортису вылечиваться за счёт целого скопления врагов. 50px Звёздная сила: Жуткая жатва Эта звёздная сила позволяет Мортису восстанавливать 1400 очков здоровья за каждого убитого им врага(или нанеся по нему последний окончательный удар)- это позволяет ему смело держаться на ногах, не боясь атак других игроков даже после совсем недавней битвы. Наверное всем знакомы ситуации, при котором вы не можете сбежать с поле битвы из за маленького количества здоровья? Играть на этом персонаже с этой звёздной силой легкость 50% 50px Звёздная сила: Неуловимый (Еще не присутствует в игре) Играть с этой звёздной силой то повышает легкость на 90%! Еще эту звёдную силу можно найти скачав Lwarb Beta Или Null's Brawl. 50px Звёздная сила: Свернувшаяся змея Дальность прыжка Мортиса при заполненной шкале значительно увеличивается! (Или как шутят игроки, "Перепрыгивает к тебе через пол-карты") Стоит отметить, что в событии "Броулбол", дальность метания мяча при заполненной шкале так же увеличивается на 75 процентов, давая ему преимущество. и легкость играть на этом персонаже с этой звёздной силой это 70% 'Советы' * В боях 3 на 3, если враги стоят очень близко к друг другу, Мортис способен убить всю группу- его Супер будет восстанавливаться очень быстро за счет всех троих атакуемых, так он сможет постоянно восстанавливать здоровье и наносить урон. Но важно подметить, что в числе врагов не должны быть тяжеловесы. * По сравнению с другими ближниками, Мортис не способен одолеть таких бойцов, как Эль Примо, Роза или Булл, так же обладает довольно низкой скоростью перезарядки. Вся соль заключается в его скорости передвижения - он в силах догнать игроков с низким показателем здоровья(которые, возможно убегали от своего прошлого оппонента). * Стоит нападать на бойцов, бой с которым вы сможете закончить за три удара- которых, кстати, в игре достаточно, если их застать врасплох- к примеру, Пайпер, Рико, Диномайк, Барли, Ворон и Тик. Всех их объединяет небольшое количество здоровья. * Как многие уже знают, Мортис обладает преимуществом перед бойцами класса "Метатель". * Важно уметь использовать его Супер правильно. Особенно большое преимущество он получит если лечится за счет не одного, а нескольких врагов. В играх на больших рангах, игроки, использующие Мортиса, умеют быстро прицеливаться Супером на целое скопление врагов. * Во время добычи с ящиков кубиков силы, оставляйте одну атаку на запас, ведь если вражеский игрок попытается у вас её "отжать" (особенно если это будет боец класса "Тяжеловес"), вы сможете убежать от него. * Также можно использовать обычную атаку для побега от врагов, которые могут убить вас. * Хотя Мортис обладает большим преимуществом перед бойцами класса "Метатель", но стоит отметить, что игроки-не роботы. Они могут бросить своё оружие прямо перед собой (если это конечно, делает опытный игрок) и тогда Мортис будет убит. Реплики * „Have much fear, Mortis is here!“ - Бойтесь, Мортис здесь! * „Feel my wrath!“- Вкуси мой гнев! * „Mortis, the bringer of doom!“- Мортис несёт смерть! * „I bring you the gift of darkness!“- Я принёс силу тьмы! * „I am the creature of the night!“- Я создание ночи! * „Creatures of the night!“- Создания ночи! * „Time to rest. “- Время отдохнуть. * "Bringer of bats!" - Переносчик летучих мышей! * "Dash and destroy!" - Рвись и уничтожай! * "Slice and dice!" - Режь и кромсай! * "Your soul is mine!" - Твоя душа принадлежит мне! * "U-u-u-u-u-u-u!" - *У-у-у-у-у-у* * "Fly free, my pretties!" - Летите свободно, мои миленькие! * "I`m mortified!" - "Я мёртвенький!" (Каламбур к его имени- "Mortis") * "How dare you?" - Как ты посмел? * "Nooo! Mortally wounded!" - "Неееет! Смертельно ранен!" * "Mortis, the mortal..." - "Мортис смертен..." * "Gloom and doom!" - "Мрак и гибель" * "Dashingly handsome"- "Лихо красив" * "You have been bested!"- "Ты был превзойдён! (мной)" * "You fiend!"- "Ты злодей!" * "Betrayal!"- "Предательство!" * "We shall meet again"- "Мы еще встретимся" * "Mortis, the magnificent!"- "Мортис Великолепный!" * "Witness my power!"- "Стань свидетелем моей силы!" * "My excellence is undeniable!"- "Мое превосходство неоспоримо!" Мортис использует каламбуры в речи: к примеру, слог "Mort-" от его имени "Mortis" можно встретить очень часто: "Mortal" "Mortified" "Mortally wounded". Так же довольно заметно, что он разговаривает "устарелыми" словами, к примеру, вместо часто используемого "Villain" он предпочитает "Fiend", на что, кстати, указывает его возраст и акцент. История * 22/6/17: Дальность прыжка Мортиса уменьшена на 25%. * 11/8/17: Здоровье Мортиса было уменьшено до 700 (с 800). * 4/9/17: Редкость Мортиса с Эпической на Мифическую. * 12/9/17: Скорость Мортиса была уменьшена до 650 (с 750).Расстояние его Супера уменьшено до 10 клеток (с 13.34 клеток). * 7/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. * 18/12/17: Звездная сила Мортиса лечит 1000 за убитого бойца (с 1200). * 16/1/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3200 (с 2800).Урон был повышен до 800 (с 640).Скорость повышена до 700 (с 650).Дальность прыжка была сокращена до 2.33 клеток (с 3-х клеток). * 21/3/18: Дальность прыжка Мортиса была увеличена до 2.67 клеток (с 2.33 клеток). * 23/3/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3500 (с 3200). * 9/4/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3800 (с 3500). * 18/6/18: Скорость Мортиса была увеличена до 820 (с 700). * 27/9/18: У Мортиса изменилась модель.Добавлен скин "Рокабильщик Мортис". * 5/12/18: Был добавлен бесплатный скин Мортиса в цилиндре. * 29/1/19: Урон от основной атаки Мортиса и урон от Супера мортиса был увеличен до 900 (с 800).Его звездная сила больше не оставляла зеленых черепов, а просто лечила 1800 здоровья, когда он убил бойца.Ему добавили озвучку. * 27/2/19: Звездная сила Мортиса лечит 1400, а не 1800. * 1/3/19: Добавлен скин "Ночная Ведьма Мортис". * 11/6/19: Скорость перезарядки Мортиса была уменьшена до 2.4 секунд (с 2.5 секунд) * 31/7/19: Добавлена звездная сила "Свернувшаяся змея". * 29/8/19: Дополнительная дальность прыжка от 2 звездной силы уменьшено до 75% (с 100%) Интересные факты * Мортис - это единственный персонаж в игре, который умеет "дэшить"(от англ. "Dash", то есть бросаться вперёд, порыв, рывок) * Раньше, в Бета версии игры Мортис являлся эпическим персонажем. * Мортис - единственный в игре вампир, точнее, единственный представитель этой расы. * Мортис - это один из трёх бойцов, имеющих шкалу '(со звёздной силой), которая наполняется за определенный отрезок времени и отвечающая за разные функции при её готовности(У Биби это 'шкала Хоум-рана, у Шелли время готовности её "Аптечки". * Скин "Ночная ведьма" на Мортиса обрела довольно низкий нейтралитет среди игроков - то ли из за того, что его "не умело" перевоплотили в его женскую версию(в то время как на женскую версию Барли такой агрессии не было), то ли просто из за его довольно странного вида(Мужчина в женском платье, так как на женщину не особо то и смахивает). В английском комьюнити это превратилось в мем(шутку) * Его имя с латинского означает "смерть" 'Скины' Mortis_Skin-Default.png|Обычный Mortis_Skin-Top_Hat.png|В Цилиндре (Бесплатно) Mortis_Skin-Rockabilly.png|Рокабильщик (150 Кристаллов) Mortis_Skin-Night_Witch.png|Ночная Ведьма (150 Кристаллов) Предыдущие модели ан: Mortis Категория:Боец